


Teach You

by snazzelle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is grouchy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Rickyl is end game, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, amazingly not smut, but there is a short discussion over spanking, but this one is mostly aaron/daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is grouchy over Rick losing all interest in him since coming to Alexandria. Aaron understands, and Eric does too to some degree, and they both reach out to him to help alleviate a saddened heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach You

 

Aaron made another exasperated sigh as he followed Daryl further into the woods. It seemed as the days pass the Dixon had become more and more frustrated. With what, Aaron didn’t know, but it was starting to effect everyone around the irate redneck. They had become friends, spent a lot of time together in and outside Alexandria walls. If Daryl didn’t feel like he belonged with the people of the safe zone, then he sure as hell felt pretty welcomed with him and Eric, if the time he spent over at their house was any indication. 

 

Aaron had also started to notice a wedge being stuck between Daryl and his confusing leader. Aaron just cannot forget the man in the barn, with his stoic face and quick to turn anyone an enemy attitude. The man walking the streets in a police’s uniform was different and it made him nervous. And whatever it was, it meant having to drift away from Daryl, who seemed to be receiving the brunt of the decision. After all, Aaron wasn’t blind. If things weren’t… interesting between Rick and Daryl already, then it was just starting before they were taken in.

 

Sadly, for them, it was put on hold. And maybe for Aaron too, who had to figure all of this out and then pretend like nothing was happening. It had been easier at first. Daryl had always been quiet and strewing on his own thoughts if he wasn’t answering Aaron and his plethora of attempts to get him to open up. But as Daryl started to use his environment around him to lash out, and hell, even use Aaron and Eric as a target to let loose his sharp tongue, Aaron was getting closer and closer to his last straw. 

 

It didn’t help that on the edges of his consciousness, where he’s kind of lacking in all sense of common sense, he found himself becoming more and more attracted to the hunter. He was interested in him before he even brought up the job to stand by his side, showing Daryl just how much he trusted him to watch his back. It must of been the unsure, yet hopeful look on Daryl’s face that ensnared Aaron, who knew what it was like to be face to face with a person who wanted him as a friend as much as he did. Of course he still loved Eric, and it was these conflicting feelings that made Aaron feel guilt for a little over a week before Eric had caught on.

 

That memory managed to tweak a fond smile on Aaron’s lips while Daryl wasn’t looking. Eric had been uneasy at first, not even raising his voice as he brought to light Aaron’s lavished attention on the new resident. But Aaron’s full honesty, that he did let Eric know what was in his head, that he let him know he wasn’t going anywhere, won’t do _anything,_ that made it okay. They were human, after all. And quietly, Eric had confessed to finding something rather enticing about the gruff, yet shy redneck who managed to wheedle himself into their home. If given the chance, they had agreed they wouldn’t mind the extra body in their bed and another person to squander some love on.

 

Of course, they weren’t thinking of taking Daryl away from Rick from right under his nose. Maybe Eric didn’t see it, but Aaron knew how much they needed each other. Rick had some finding to do, of himself or some other things, but Aaron had no doubt that when things get better he’d go to Daryl. Whether or not Daryl will take him back was another thing, but if Aaron could have a few nights, weeks, and if he was hopeful, months with him, it would be enough. It wasn’t romantic love he was looking at with Daryl, that was Eric’s alone, but someone like Daryl sorely needed some form of it. Maybe know what it feels like not to be needed, but wanted and cherished for a little while.

 

He twitched at the rather loud curse from the redneck, shaken out of his thoughts as Daryl straightened, eyes out to the distance. Aaron had been so lost in his head he didn’t even notice him pulling up his bow to aim and missing whatever poor critter that’d becomethe next ingredient to whatever meal he and Eric could come up with. A frustrated groan and Daryl was marching for his arrow, Aaron in tow.

 

“You know we are supposed to be looking for new people to join our town, right?” Aaron asked him lightly as he jogged after him, coming to a slow as he came up behind a shoulder. “Not… squirrels.” He could see it up in the tree, chirping at them as it ran from branch to branch.

 

Daryl grunted, and Aaron guessed that was better than being shoved and snarled at. Aaron didn’t stand for it then, and he wouldn’t of done it now, and supposedly Daryl had learned better than to push Aaron when he didn’t have the patience for Daryl’s tantrums. He could only be grateful up until Daryl would forget.

 

They marched a good five miles out. Daryl stopped hunting, noticeable in his less careful step, boots crunching into leaves and twigs without that masterful blend of noise to match the nature around him. It’ll never make sense to Aaron how Daryl does it, and he simply chalked it up to one of the hundreds of things that made Daryl so damn interesting to begin with. He wondered about Daryl’s childhood a lot the past couple of months, and though Aaron liked to think that he and Daryl were alike in so many ways, it was painfully obvious that they were not. He never asked about his past and Aaron had never brought up his own childhood, though he like to think Daryl thought them as kindred spirits and that was why he had accepted his friendship what feels like so long ago.

 

Daryl proved himself the best partner to scout with. Though they never once came in contact with another person, Daryl at least had patience, but Aaron was reminded again as the negative energy came off of Daryl in waves that Daryl had become rather short and easy to temper.

 

Aaron said gently, like he was soothing a lion, “Look, its a little early. But how about we head back now?”

 

“Ya think?Ain’t gonna find nobody out here. Ain’t found nobody in four weeks!” Daryl said with this attitude in his voice that _nearly_ rubbed Aaron the wrong way. Aaron sighed as he paused behind Daryl, and as expected, Daryl did an about face and walked back the other direction towards home. 

 

“Daryl,” Aaron called out and followed Daryl again, matching his long stride easily, “You want to tell me what’s going on?” 

 

“No. Ya could mind yer own damn business.” Daryl answered snidely.

 

“Stop that right now.” Aaron said back, feeling like the man’s mother, and _that_ didn’t make him feel good. “I didn’t do anything for you to talk to me that way and I’ve been real nice to you so far. If you don’t want to talk, that’s fine. Just say so.”

 

“I don’t want to talk.” Daryl gritted out.

 

“There you go. Fine.” Aaron backed off.

 

_Fantastic._

 

The air around them sparked with electricity. The tension was uncomfortable the whole way home and it had only been better when Daryl mounted his bike and drove off, with Aaron behind him in his car. It gave him time to think on what they could do for their dear friend and if maybe he should bring it up with Rick, but at the same time, Aaron was wary of losing Daryl’s fragile trust. The drive home was frustrating as he watched the dark vision of Daryl on the bike Aaron gifted to him, his dark hair blowing in the wind.

 

Before Daryl could drop his bike off at Aaron’s and leaving, Aaron was grabbing his wrist before he left the garage. “Come over for dinner,” he said. He didn’t know what made him ask him with a demand, rather than the usual way Aaron’d asked him and left it open for Daryl to decide whether or not he’ll come. He got a kurt nod despite the little fit they had in the woods and Aaron felt a little better knowing that Daryl wasn’t pulling away completely.

 

He found Eric moving around in the living room. There was a slight limp to his gait, permanent when they found out that his ankle hadn’t healed correctly. It was no matter. It only meant to Aaron more that Eric didn’t go out with him to recruit. He remembered their short argument together when Aaron had brought it up, and Eric had only backed down when Aaron said he’d find another partner. When Aaron suggested Daryl, it only made Eric calmer. 

 

He took the smaller man into his arms, kissing his lips in greeting. Eric grinned at him and placed a hand on Aaron’s chest before parting. He had been looking less stressed as time passed. He had to be thankful of what changing him out for a different partner had done for him. “How was the trip?”

 

“Bad. Pretty bad.” Aaron said with a sigh and allowed himself to be led to the kitchen. They both knew it wasn’t so much the results of the outing. Finding others to bring into Alexandria happened once in a blue moon. Any feeling of disappointment had been squashed earlier on. No, they both understood they were talking about Daryl and how the other man had started to change before their eyes. “Can’t get through to him. He’s closing off.”  


“Well that won’t do…” Eric muttered with concern.

 

“No, but he’s coming over for dinner.” Aaron added with a small smile. “What are you making?” 

 

“Nothing special,” Eric said dismissively, though from what Aaron could smell it smelled pretty damn delicious. “You tell me about your time with Daryl. _All_ the details.” 

 

“Details.” 

 

“Don’t give me that tone. Well? Did you ask..?”

 

Aaron groaned. That was a topic of discussion every few days. Did Aaron ask Daryl about his sexuality? Did Aaron ask Daryl about Rick? Was he interested in fooling around with other people? (Aaron was pretty sure that was a firm _no.)_ Eric was too curious, he needed to know, but he wasn’t going to ask Daryl himself. At the same time, if Daryl was open, they knew they’d be perfect to help distract the brooding hunter from wasting all his attention on the constable who seemed to be distracted with a married woman. Aaron’s silence was telling.

 

“You _didn’t.”_ Eric hissed.

 

“I _couldn’t.”_ Aaron corrected and crossed his arms. He was standing his ground. Something seemed to click in Eric’s head. Aaron could see it in his bright blue eyes that his brain was going through a whirlwind of thoughts. It worried Aaron who uncrossed his arms and followed a step behind the smaller man, “What are you thinking? Eric, you tell me right now. _Please_ don’t terrorize Daryl-“ 

 

“I’m not talking to you.”

 

“Oh my god, Eric.” 

 

Aaron didn’t know what he did to deserve this. Eric was angry at him, and Daryl was just angry. He was just hoping for a good time around good friends, but he was just feeling rather attacked.

 

“Fine, do whatever you want.” Aaron groaned.

 

Eric looked over his shoulder, head tilted down and looking under his brows, his lips pulling into a tight little smirk. “I will.”

 

There was that childish huff in Eric’s voice that made Aaron roll his eyes and snort, “I’m picking Daryl up.”

 

Four houses down. There was a cool gust of wind on an otherwise warm night. He caught Daryl just as he was locking up a house he shared with a good number of his group under the roof. Usually they’d have someone out on the porch by now, but it was unguarded for once. Aaron raised his arm to wave hello, getting that nod and quiet grunt in return.

 

They walked together back to his home. 

 

“Hey…” Daryl muttered a few minutes later, his voice low. Aaron nearly didn’t catch it and he looked over, saw that Daryl had kept his chin down his lips tight. For as long as he knew Daryl, Daryl didn’t often apologize for anything, but it looked like he really wanted to now. He wasn’t the sorry type, or at least not verbally. Aaron’s seen the way Daryl would bring back goods and leave them around for people to find, people he’s hurt with his snark. It might of been too soon for Daryl to do the same to Aaron, and Aaron felt it might take a lot more to admit that he’d been wrong out loud.

 

Aaron shook his head and reached up to pat his arm. Daryl didn’t flinch, but his head did sharply turned to look at him before he could initiate any form of contact. Aaron drop his hand with a sigh. “Hey,” he repeated awkwardly. The silence stretched again and it was so much more uncomfortable than the one in the woods. 

 

Daryl walked with one step behind him. 

 

“You, uh…” Aaron started and licked his lips as they approached the front porch. Daryl didn’t say anything, but he rarely ever said much. Aaron let it drop. It was a silly question anyway. He’d just seen him a couple of hours before and any chance of opening him up for any bonding had been closed when Aaron had put his foot down and asked him if he’d like to stop talking. He opened the door and let the other man in, “Eric’s in the kitchen. I’m betting he already has the table set.”

 

He got a tired grunt as a reply. 

 

They did find Eric bustling about, ducking to pick something up out of the oven. As he turned around, his bright smile greeted them and he was ushering them both to sit. “Daryl! Its great that you made it.” Eric said and reached up to tuck much too long bangs behind an ear daringly. Daryl blinked and he reared back only an inch, eyes shifting from Eric to Aaron before grumbling out a short greeting of his own. Aaron stared unblinkingly, nervously wondering what Eric was doing.

 

“I have decided on something easy today…” Eric said and directed Daryl to his seat, patting at wide shoulders as he sat and rested his arms on the table. Aaron took his spot before him, clearing his throat as Eric did all of the work to serve. The man had started to insist the more restless he got, missing even just a little bit the activity he’d get from running outside the walls. So the kitchen now became Eric’s reign, and unless he demands for it, he didn’t want any help. The food was placed in front of them and the aroma made Aaron’s mouth water. 

 

“Wow.” Aaron said, impressed. It didn’t look easy. Eric smirked as he went about serving out the portions.

 

As he served Daryl, Eric asked, “So how was your time outside? I asked Aaron and you know how he is… doesn’t want to worry me.” He send Aaron a little wayward glance, something childish and mischievous, and all together worrying. Daryl didn’t seem to notice anything amiss, already pushing an open napkin down his shirt before Eric would do it himself. His lover had started to baby Daryl early on when they both realized he’s as harmless as a lamb, and it was amusing, definitely at first. Daryl had started picking up good habits as he folded his long sleeves up to his elbows. “Look at you… did you wash your hands?”

 

“Yessir,” Daryl gruffed and took his fork up in his hand. He’d still eat with his fingers if he could get away with it. “And, uh… s’alright. Outside, I mean.”

 

Eric raised an eyebrow and grabbed Aaron’s plate across from him, putting food on it, “Really? You promise. I didn’t get _details_ but Aaron’s told me different.”

 

“What he say?” Daryl shot him an accusatory glare and suddenly Aaron felt like he was twelve years old again and he’d just been caught tattling. 

 

Eric chastised Daryl, “Tone. None of that at the table.” Daryl dropped his eyes to the table, lips tight yet again. Eric sighed, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothin’.”

 

“It sure don’t seem like nothing.”

 

“Eric please…” Aaron cut in before the two could get into a discussion. If there was one thing Eric was good at, it was getting a man to spill his heart out like they’ve been breast feeding buddies right out of the womb and best friends ever since. “You worked so hard on this dinner. Can we enjoy it while its still hot?”

 

The looks he received from both men would of sent a weaker man than Aaron sinking down in his chair, but Aaron just tilted his head, stared them both head on. Eric sniffed as he put Aaron’s plate down before him, a sweet, “Alright,” said which just made Aaron uneasy. “Go on. Both of you eat.” Eric said as he plated his own food.

 

This dinner had to be to be the quietestthey’ve ever had the pleasure of sharing. Aaron and Eric occasionally sent looks towards each other, a silent conversation that excluded the redneck even though it was so obviously about him. Aaron wasn’t exactly sure what he was saying with his eyes, but the longer time passed and the disappeared from their plates, the more Eric’s blue eyes sharpened. That man could cut ice with those eyes if he so desired to and it was without any shame that Aaron found himself a little cowed again, shifting on his seat like a kid. 

 

Daryl barely uttered a peep, but he could tell something was up. He didn’t want to be home, wondering where Rick was and if he was coming back. He came over to Eric and Aaron’s house hoping for some sort of distraction, yet with neither of them talking he couldn’t help his mind from wandering. His eye resolutely kept to his plate, his motion automatic and mechanical as he fed himself, grip tightening in jealousy and anger as he thought of a certain dark skinned woman and another her polar opposite who’d become a bit of a fixation to the man who’d been…

 

It was frustrating. They weren’t nothing in the first place.

 

“Daryl.” 

 

“‘m sorry. What?”

 

Eric bent toward his line of vision, looking at him with that pleasant smile, “Everything alright? Been trying to get your attention for some time.”

 

“Yeah, ‘m just…” Daryl started and suddenly his appetite didn’t feel like it was there at all. He was wound up and sitting with these people, this loving couple who were going out of their way to open their doors and let him in when he’s in such a bad mood, he didn’t feel like he belonged here neither. He set his fork down with a clatter, sitting back in his chair. Before he could get up, though, Eric was keeping his hand on his back. Even his light touch kept Daryl in place who found himself getting more frustrated by the minute.

 

“You’re angry and you need to let it out.” Eric said for him and Daryl could only nod, hand coming up to rub irritatingly at his forehead. He didn’t like so much this man picking his brain. “Aaron’s mad too, but because you’ve been a right brat this whole week.”

 

“Eric!” Aaron sharply cut in Daryl looked up like he’d just been smacked. Aaron made a motion, not saying anything but it was obvious he was telling Daryl not to listen to a word Eric says. Daryl just looked between him and Eric, looking both affronted and hurt at the same time. 

 

“Its okay. Let ‘em say what he gotta say.” Daryl muttered, his jaw noticeably tensing. Aaron was expecting an explosion.

 

“I don’t have much to say, other than I think somebody needs a spanking…” Eric sang.

 

Aaron groaned, his whole body deflating over the table. His face was flaming red and peaking over the crook of his arm, Daryl didn’t look to be handling the news well either. The other sat up straighter, his cheeks tinged a bright pink, and he didn’t know if he looked like he wanted to yell at Eric or cry. 

 

“What are you talking about, Eric?” Aaron asked when he felt like he could take his hot face out of the cup of his hands.

 

“You guys are mad at each other. Believe me, it’ll help. It’ll get rid of some of your frustration, Aaron, and Daryl, well.” He grinned and patted his knee, “Think you need it after being a little brat to us. You want to be good to us, don’t you?” 

 

“I-I…”

 

Aaron groaned, “The dinner table is not the place to be having this conversation. Daryl, don’t mind him.”

 

The blond huffed, giving Aaron a rather decent stink eye from across the table. “See if I ever try and fix your relationships again.” 

 

“Eric,” Aaron gritted, “You don’t just… that’s not how it even works. You don’t just _ask_ somebody if they want to get spanked.”

 

“Yes. But consent is important. We’ve _discussed this.”_

 

“Wait.” Daryl coughed and he pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head and dropping his chin. He wasn’t sure if he knew how to process what he just heard. “Ya wan’ta _spank_ me?”

 

Eric smirked, “No. I actually want Aaron to kiss you, but whatever comes first…”

 

“But you two!” Daryl blurted and he looked so thoroughly lost Aaron felt a little sorry for him. 

 

Eric didn’t have such sympathy. He chuckled and he got out of his seat, patting Daryl on his back. “Well, I’ll just leave you two at it then. You better have kissed and made up by the time I come back.” He went around the table, and as he approached Aaron, he hissed into his ear, “He better look thoroughly ravaged, or so help me.”

 

“You are terrible, Eric.” Aaron laughed and wasn’t surprised as the blond man leaned down and kissed him thoroughly in front of their guest. Daryl looked uncomfortable being there to witness it, but he didn’t leave and he didn’t look away. Maybe that was a good sign. Aaron sighed as the other left his space and left the dining room.  
  
Now it was awkward. A beat of a moment passed and then Aaron was moving his silverware.

 

“I’m really… sorry about that,” Aaron said with a hint of embarrassment in his tone. Daryl’s expression didn’t change, didn’t say much of anything. It made Aaron nervous, who rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans. “You don’t got to do anything. He’ll come right back in and-“

 

“Have ya guys been talkin’ ‘bout this before?” Daryl interrupted and finally, finally brought his eyes off of the table to look at him. His lips slid together and there was something less guarded in his gaze, a little more vulnerable. Aaron could almost trick himself into believing the other man was open to this, but he couldn’t be… could he? Daryl’s jaw worked for a bit, as if it were piecing together letters to form the words he needed to say. “Me ‘n Rick…”

 

“You don’t got to go further, I understand-“

 

“No, ya don’t.” Aaron had to clench his teeth together to keep himself from saying more and let the quiet Dixon talk, “Me ’n him… its complicated. An’ it ain’ happenin’.” He deflated at the admission and it was the first time he let something out all in one go. Now Aaron knew, was _certain_ of his assumptions, and now he knew about his feelings for Rick. 

 

The younger man had to squeeze his hands into fists to keep from reaching out and placing them on Daryl’s. Aaron knew that it was alot to reveal — that in one breath he had told him of his interest in men and that his feelings were unrequited. As far as he knew. Again, Aaron had his assumptions, but he kept that back. Daryl didn’t need to hear that now. “Hey,” he said quietly and it got Daryl’s attention quick enough, and again with that vulnerability shining through, “I get it. I’ve been there.” 

 

“Yeah…”

 

“And I guess that’s why you can tell me, right?” At the nod Aaron sighed in relief and loosened up a bit. At least he knew for sure where all Daryl’s frustration stemmed and that with Daryl admitting it that the other could move forward. Aaron knew it would just take time. He also knew how easy it was to take advantage while there still _was_ time. He didn’t want to do that. “He’ll come ‘round. But… you. Eric and I, well, we’ve got enough love to share.” He smiled at Daryl, tried with a friendly expression to coax Daryl to be theirs to care for. The moment Aaron had seen Daryl sitting by that tree and inflicting harm unto himself he just _knew,_ knew that this man needed more than just reassuring words and touches. He needed companionship, support, unconditional love. _Hippie talk,_ his dad would usually say, but Aaron firmly believed in it. “I’m not gonna spank you.”

 

Daryl broke into a teeth showing grin, one that made him lower his chin and look away with a huff. He was grateful for the lightened mood and jokingly he said back, “Think I deserve it?”

 

“Oh, I think after the shit you pulled all month you do, but maybe not today.” He studied him for a bit, saw the way he relaxed in his chair, how those blue eyes flicked back. It would be so easy to scare him away now and so easy to let him down. He took the chance, “I could use that kiss, though…”

 

Daryl noticeably swallowed, “Yeah…” he grumbled and startled when Aaron made the first move, getting up from his seat to meet him on his side and stand above him. He reeled back when he felt soft hands on his face, hands that didn’t know how to wield a weapon or truly hard work. “Wait. Eric-“

 

“I can tell you right now he’s peaking.” Aaron said with a grin and Daryl quickly looked over his shoulder to see if that blond head was sticking through the doorway, but Aaron held on quick and wanted him to pay attention to him. “Its okay… after this he’s gonna ask for his own, anyway.”

 

“What do ya want? Why are ya doin’ this?” Daryl asked and he sound so scared, voice reedy and fragile. Aaron remembered being there once too, the first time he’d ever opened up to _let himself be._ It was a frightening experience, one that left you weak all over, gave you that open side so ready for attack. It just took _one wrong word_ and it would be ruined for a lifetime. 

 

Aaron smoothed his thumbs over Daryl’s cheeks, looking down at soft, inviting lips then back to stare into those trusting blues. “I’m— we’re— not asking for anything in return. We just know how it’s like,” Aaron said and before the other could take it as pity, he pinned in just as quickly, “We think you’re absolutely beautiful, dirt and all that attitude,” that got him a shy smirk, so he continued, “and we’d be honored to have you for as long as you’ll let us. Can I kiss you?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Aaron had to duck as Daryl’s chin slowly met his chest throughout the conversation. “Can’t kiss you like that,” he said amusedly and was surprised when Daryl looked up and licked his lips, that surge of confidence throwing Aaron off long enough for the other to grip him by the front of his shirt. Daryl didn’t pull him close, but it was all the invitation Aaron needed, and he leaned in and ever so gently pressed his lips against Daryl’s. 

 

_Wow…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Strongly considering making this a series but ya'll know how slow I am at continuing ANYTHING. There is a bunch of requests on the TWD-kinkmeme of Daaron/Daaric that I want to sink my teeth into.


End file.
